


Worth it

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: The weight of leaving (by Imthepunchlord) AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: The weight of leaving AUBy ImthepunchlordMarinette getting the ladybug earrings





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/gifts).



> I just couldn't get it out of my head, so I had to write it down.
> 
> Consider it as extra kuddos for the Weight of Leaving, one of the most beautiful stories of Imthepunchlord.
> 
> I can't wait to see, how it will work out for real.

Marinette eyed the familiar black box resting in her palm.

It was here. It shouldn't be here. She wasn't even real here, in this world.

Yet, here it was. The black box. Just like the one she had received all that time ago. Back when she still existed.

Marinette shook her head, willing those thoughts to go away.

“What's up, Marinette?” came Duusu’s sleepy voice. Apparently the sudden movement woke her up.

Marinette eyed the kwami warily and silently nodded to the box.

“Oooh, so Fu has chosen you! Again!” Duusu's cheerful voice rang through the empty room. “So, what's in the box?”

“I haven't opened it yet,” sighed Marinette. Duusu's curious gaze pried her to continue. “I'm frightened.”

“You know, there's a kwami in there. Nothing dangerous.”

“No, it's not that. I'm frightened that there are the earrings there. I'm not good enough to be Ladybug. I've lost, Duusu! And the thought of losing again terrifies me!”

“I know it's hard for you,” Duusu whispered in a soft voice, “but before now there was no person fit to be Ladybug. No one but you can do it. And you are well aware that without Ladybug, Hawkmoth will win for sure. So as hard as it is, I'm afraid, you will have to go through this again.”

“Thanks, Duusu.” Marinette gave the kwami a small smile and took a deep breath. “Allright, I'm going to open it now.”

Curious, Duusu flew closer, eyeing the box and jumping a little in anticipation.

Marinette opened the lid and dropped the box as a red blob came flying out.

Tikki. It was Tikki smiling at her.

Marinette's eyes welled up with tears.

“Hello, Marinette”. 


End file.
